1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to fundamental materials excellent in general purpose as used for buildings, which can be used as windows and interior and exterior walls of general buildings, houses, cars, etc. In more detail, it relates to laminates composed of a light-transmitting or light-intercepting base and a layer containing a brightening pigment prepared by covering mica grains on their surfaces with titanium oxides including low-valent titanium oxides (hereinafter simply called a brightening pigment).
2. Prior Arts and Their Problems
Conventional structures of iron, wood, concrete, etc. used internally and externally for general buildings are painted or covered with wall paper, etc. to hide the rough surfaces of the materials, for presenting decorative colors and imitative patterns, and furthermore in order to hide exposed parts, etc., tiles with colors or symbolic or imitative patterns or decorative flat panels are used to cover them. Furthermore, building materials like glass used for windows, interior and exterior wall panels, and parts of furniture also use colored and patterned glass and other sheets for decoration.
However, these decorative means which use conventional pigments, dyes, etc. as coloring ingredients do not vary in color and rather tend to give priority to the functional aspect of the structures peculiar to the raw materials. So, they rather poorly contribute to decoration.